Magic Spells
by Wizarmonfan
Summary: 01 AU, with mentions of Tri and Frontier. Co-write with Dacciiuu. The day Wizarmon is showing magic tricks to the gathered kids, Hikari is among them. This concerns the others, especially Taichi and Koushiro. If that didn't worry them enough, then Wizarmon is revealed to be Hikari's partner. A subordinate of Vamdemon's? Could their stay in Odaiba get any worse?
1. Tight Situation

Taichi and his team were wandering the streets, looking for any sign of the Eighth Chosen Child. Close to the Yagami's apartment block, they came across a cloaked, elven Digimon who was showing magic tricks off to a crowd of gathered children.

Taichi's body froze when he recognized one of the happy kids. His hand unconsciously reached for Koushiro's, who glanced at him before following his line of sight.

Hikari was there, watching the performance.

Koushiro hesitated, knowing the elven Digimon was one of Vamdemon's minions who went by the name of Wizarmon. They had encountered him and his feline comrade, Tailmon, a few times in their search. He wanted to call her away, guide her gently back to Taichi's protective arms. But he also knew Hikari wanted to be her own person.

Neither did it help that he was beginning to have feelings for Hikari, feelings that he was still trying to comprehend.

For now, he decided to try a logical approach. "Wizarmon's not doing any harm, Taichi. Your sister seems genuinely happy at the exhibition. Why don't we keep watch from over here?"

Taichi stared back at his best friend, stunned. "But they're… he might… Hikari's in-"

"She's not in any danger, Taichi. Wizarmon's only logical approach, now that we're observing, is to keep entertaining these children."

Sora glanced at Koushiro, seemingly intrigued by something she'd caught in the computer genius' inflection. "Koushiro's right, Taichi. Hikari's fine," the Takenouchi girl commented after a moment in her 'motherly' way.

So the Chosen stayed and observed the show until, inexplicably, their eyes slipped shut for a few moments. It was the disappointed cries and the scream of one child that brought them back to reality.

"He took off with her! Acted like a phantom and she was gone!"

Taichi's eyes tore through the crowd and he started trembling with anger and buried grief.

Hikari was no longer with the children. Neither was Wizarmon.

Carrying the girl underneath his arm and covering her mouth with his gloved hand, Wizarmon snuck behind the bushes and gently placed Hikari down. Placing a finger over his masked mouth in a "quiet" gesture, he slowly removed his other hand from her mouth.

"I'm so sorry about that," he explained, his voice laced with genuine regret. "This was the only way I could get you out of that crowd without being caught."

"You could just have asked me to come with you," she replied earnestly. "My parents always say that I should never leave with strangers, but you don't seem like you're bad."

Even though his mouth was covered, Hikari could tell by the magician's eyes that he was smiling.

"You know, to be honest, I don't think I'm all that bad, either... I'm just in a bit of a sticky situation right now. Call it a hunch, but I think you can help me!"

"Okay. By the way, my name's Hikari! Now we're not strangers anymore!" she exclaimed, smiling sweetly.

"You can call me Wizarmon. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hikari."

"Wizarmon..." repeated the girl. "Does that mean you're one of those monsters that have been showing up everywhere lately?"

"Well, umm, I, umm..." he stammered, unsure how to respond.

"It's okay, I know all about the monsters. My brother even has one!"

"What? You're not kidding around with me, are you?"

"Of course not! Why would I do that? My brother has a monster for a friend. I think he's called Agumon."

Could it be... was this the sister of a Chosen Child? The moment he saw the girl, he had a most peculiar premonition about her...

"Tell me, Hikari, does your brother carry around an electronic device with him? About the size of… oh, I'd say, a wallet?"

"He sure does!" replied the girl. "He keeps it on his belt, all the time."

His premonition was beginning to make more and more sense.

"Well, I'm trying to find one of those devices for myself. Do you think you could help me?"

"I'll try my best, but except for my brother's, I wouldn't know where to look!" she replied, shrugging.

"Think hard: maybe you've seen one lying around somewhere?"

"Now that you mention it... our cat was playing around with something that looked a bit like one of them. It might have been a toy, though... and anyway, she pushed it under the couch, where I can't reach it."

"May I visit your home? I'd like to check for myself. It's very important!"

"Well... I guess that would be alright. After all, we're friends now!"

"Thank you so much. You've been very..."

A loud cry of "Over there!" cut Wizarmon off mid sentence. Turning his head, he saw two boys - and their Digimon - running towards him.

"I'm afraid I have to be going now, Hikari!" exclaimed Wizarmon, levitating away. "It was a pleasure meeting you!"

"Hikari!" shouted Taichi, hugging his sister. "What did he do to you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You don't understand!" said Koushiro. "He's one of those evil Digimon we warned you about!"

"He may be a Digimon, but he's not evil!" insisted Hikari, folding her arms fretfully across her chest.

Taichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. One glance at Koushiro confirmed the computer genius couldn't, either. Both boys stared at the spot where Wizarmon had flown off from, but it was Koushiro – not Taichi – who spoke first.

"What exactly did he want, Hikari?" The auburn-haired boy wanted desperately for his theory not to be true, as Taichi would lose his temper if he knew what he was guessing.

"He wanted my help to find a device that's like yours," Hikari answered cheerfully. She still didn't know what the fascination was with these devices, but she would help Wizarmon anyway.

Koushiro blinked and sweat-dropped. It couldn't be… Was the Eighth Chosen Child they've been searching for under their noses all along? And if Wizarmon suspected Hikari was it, what was stopping him from reporting the information to Vamdemon? Although… "He wasn't harming you in any way, so is there a chance he's an innocent?" Koushiro looked contemplative as he pondered his thoughts out loud.

"Are you nuts, Koushiro?!" Taichi exclaimed, looking aghast at his best friend. Koushiro was clearly off his rocker. "This is an enemy we're talking about!"

"He's not evil!" Hikari repeated again. She couldn't understand why they insisted on calling Wizarmon evil.

Koushiro took the time to pause and genuinely look at Hikari. Truthfully, she was a beautiful girl and her tenacity to stand up for what she believed in added to her pleasant nature. But, he was worried about starting a relationship with her because of what Taichi might say and how it would impact the team. Koushiro sighed and turned to Taichi.

"Taichi, you might have to let this one go. Hikari tends to be right in picking up peoples' intentions, you told me that yourself. Wizarmon wasn't harming her as you saw, so there is a very real possibility he's playing Vamdemon," Koushiro deduced, getting out his laptop to study Wizarmon's data.

Taichi shook his head, unwilling to let this go that easily. "We're going home, Hikari. See you, Koushiro."

"Bye, Koushiro," Hikari farewelled.

She brushed her hand against his accidentally and the genius froze, feeling his face redden. "B-bye, Hikari," he stammered, before he could catch himself.

Taichi caught the broken speech and glanced back at him weirdly, but Koushiro's face was already fixated on his computer screen. The gogglehead shrugged it off and kept going, taking Hikari's hand protectively as he led her across the pedestrian crossing.

Sora found them at that moment and walked over to Koushiro, watching the Yagami's make it to the other side. She had a theory of her own and wanted to confirm it. "Koushiro, do you like Hikari?"

Koushiro knew he could trust Sora with this. "I do like her, Sora. But I'm worried..."

"About Taichi?"

…

 **A/N** : Yet another co-write from Dai and myself. I hope this 01 AU is already different to what most people expect. Please read and review.

 **Challenges** : Adventure section I19: a multichap with chapters between 1000-2000 words; Pairing #2: beautiful; Too Many Cookies #12: hurt; AU Diversity (divergent! AU) #22: receive; Titles Set #24: Magic Spells; AU Set #13: age-swap/destiny-swap/partner-swap/relatives-swap/role-swap! AU; and finally, what if challenge.


	2. Eighth Chosen Revealed

"Yes. His reaction mostly. I'm worried how it will affect the team..." Koushiro trailed off, glancing at Sora in a way she thought resembled pleading.

She understood what he was asking of her. "Don't worry, Koushiro. I'll break the news to Taichi. I think he'll take it better than you're hoping." The carrot-haired girl placed a hand reassuringly on the younger boy's shoulder. "It'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Sora."

She smiled at him, the gesture saying: _don't worry so much_. Sora walked after the Yagami siblings, aiming to have a word with Taichi about Koushiro's dilemma. She hoped for the genius' sake that Taichi would take the news of Koushiro's feelings for Hikari seriously and not act like it was a joke. Because Sora knew Koushiro would be crushed if his best friend rejected him.

Koushiro glanced at the apartment complex where the Yagami's lived one last time, before he started trudging away, with Tentomon at his side.

"Taichi!" Sora called out, catching up to the boy and his sister.

"What's up, Sora?"

"Well, I was just wondering…"

The girl paused; trying to bring up the subject naturally was proving more difficult than she had imagined.

"Umm… hey Hikari, what do you think of Koushiro?"

"What do you mean?" replied Hikari, cocking her head in confusion.

"Like… do you think he's… umm…"

"Nice?" Hikari interjected.

"Yes! That's exactly what I meant!"

"Sure. He's a nice boy. Why do you ask?"

"Yeah… why do you ask?" repeated Taichi, furrowing his brow.

"Well, I… you see, I…"

Sora nervously glanced between Taichi and Hikari; finally, she settled on Taichi, whispering something into his ear. The boy's eyes widened and focused on his sister.

"Just what's going on?" asked a thoroughly-perplexed Hikari as she placed her hands upon her hips.

Taichi glanced back at Sora, still surprised. "Really?" Sora nodded, smiling. He seemed to be taking the news well enough. "… Uh, well… Hikari..." The gogglehead exhaled, trying to steel his nerves. "… Koushiro likes you… He has feelings for you." There, now he'd said it and it was open to her interpretation.

Hikari blinked casually, taking the information on board. "Okay!" came her light-hearted answer. "Does he want me to talk to him?"

When Taichi didn't answer due to him still processing the message, Sora piped up. "I'm sure he would love that, Hikari. You can do it tomorrow, though. It's almost night-time and Taichi wants to get home."

Hikari nodded. "Thanks for the message. I'll see everyone tomorrow."

"You will," Sora replied, smiling softly. "Bye." She left the Yagami siblings and made her way back to her own apartment building, making a mental note to check on Koushiro tomorrow after Hikari had talked to him.

Later that night, Taichi was groping around under the sofa where Hikari thought the Digivice was. His hand bumped against something, so he readjusted his position and brought out a Digivice that was the same model as his and everyone else's.

"Is this what Wizarmon wanted your help to find?" The elder Yagami asked his younger sister. Hikari gave a noise of confirmation. "But whose is it?" Taichi looked stumped.

Hikari reached for it and it immediately shone. As fast as it shone, Taichi was in denial mode. "No. No, no, no. My sister can not be the Eighth Chosen Child."

"The evidence is there before your eyes, clear as day." A sharp voice bit out.

Taichi glanced over to the open balcony and his eyes widened when he saw Wizarmon and Tailmon standing there, Wizarmon feeling quite satisfied. "We know who the Eighth Child is, but who is her partner?" The elven Digimon mused.

"You two!" Taichi looked vexed. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough," replied Tailmon. "Long enough to know that your sister is the one Vamdemon is looking for."

"You wouldn't dare!" said Taichi, standing in front of his sister defensively.

"You're correct. I wouldn't. My loyalty to Vamdemon exists in name only," explained Wizarmon.

"Then why are you searching for the Eighth Child?"

"All my life, I've been searching..." said Wizarmon contemplatively. "For what, I don't know… but I can't help shake the feeling that the Eighth Child has something to do with it…"

"Hey Taichi, who are you talking to?"

Agumon walked out onto the balcony, doing a double take when he saw who was standing there.

"Look out!" he shouted, instinctively directing a Baby Flame towards Tailmon and Wizarmon… but Hikari happened to be standing right in front of the duo. At once, Wizarmon pushed the girl out of the way, absorbing the brunt of the attack.

Groaning in pain, Wizarmon fell to one knee, his staff the only thing supporting him. "Wizarmon, are you alright?" Tailmon asked from in front of him, shielding Hikari from any further Baby Flames.

"I-I'm fine, Tailmon. I've been through worse, but you would remember that." Wizarmon shook off the pain, stood up and gently touched Tailmon's shoulder.

The feline released her hold on the girl and glanced over at Agumon. "That was dumb, Child level. You could have seriously hurt Hikari!" She recalled an old myth, saying that if the Chosen Child died, their Digimon died as well. That would have been counter-productive for Wizarmon to die before Vamdemon had been stopped.

"Wizarmon!" shouted Hikari, running over to the Digimon and hugging him. "You saved my life!"

As the girl laid her hands upon him, her Digivice began to glow again. At once, Wizarmon felt rejuvenated, the pain of the attack completely washing away.

"Well, would you look at that?" marvelled Tailmon, smiling at her friend. "I think we may have found the Eighth Child's partner..."

"No... no way!" stammered Taichi. "This can't be happening! My sister is a Chosen Child and her partner is evil?"

"I resent that, you know!" said Wizarmon, placing his hands upon his hips indignantly. "I already told you, the only reason I joined Vamdemon was to help find what I was looking for. Now that I've found it - or rather, found her - I no longer need to feign allegiance to him."

"Hey, you did _not_ find what you were looking for!" snapped Taichi. "You are _not_ Hikari's partner!"

"I'd rethink my stance if I were you," Tailmon cautioned. "Vamdemon is trying to kill your sister. She needs all the help she can get... and who better to protect her than her very own partner?"

Hikari turned to face her brother, standing beside Wizarmon. "They're right, onii-chan. I feel connected to Wizarmon; is that the bond you spoke of when you mentioned Agumon before?"

"It's not just Hikari who is in danger, either," Wizarmon added, wincing at a pain in his head. It seemed _he_ was on the move. "Vamdemon is on the move and night is his element. There might be children here visiting Odaiba from other districts who will need the Chosen Children's help."

Taichi was in between a rock and a hard place. "I…" He gave in reluctantly and bowed his head in defeat. "Oh alright… But I don't think the others are going to be happy with this outcome..."

Tailmon shook her head fiercely, teeth bared. "It doesn't matter what they think. Not anymore. The Chosen Children are united and can defeat Vamdemon once and for all..."

"Wait Tailmon," Wizarmon interrupted. He remembered talking to another Chosen Digimon, the ninth apparently. He was also in Vamdemon's services. Could it be his partner was visiting Odaiba at this time? "There was a ninth Chosen Digimon… a Stingmon. He's also in Vamdemon's employ. I believe his partner will be visiting Odaiba around this time."

Taichi raised an eyebrow, shocked at the news. "A Ninth Chosen Child?!"

Wizarmon nodded. "Yes. He's like you; an original Crest Bearer. I think his partner found the Crest and Tag belonging to his human before winding up under Vamdemon. Keeping it secure was a great risk, but he succeeded."


	3. Trouble in Odaiba

"Osamu, look after your brother and meet us back here in two hours," instructed the woman.

"You got it, Mum! C'mon Ken, let's go!"

The Ichijouji family was visiting Odaiba for the day, and their youngest son, Ken, was eagerly looking forward to exploring the area with his brother. After hanging out at the local arcades, candy shops, and toy stores, the boys regretfully made their way back to the meeting spot… or rather, they tried their best to make it back, but found themselves getting lost in the process.

"Hmm… I think it's down this way," said Osamu, pointing down an alleyway. "Follow me, Ken."

The brothers paced down the lengthy alley, thinking that nothing about it was out of the ordinary. As they neared the end, a humanoid figure stepped out from the shadows and began to walk towards them.

"I don't like the look of this guy," Osamu said, turning to his younger brother. "Go back the way you came! Hurry!"

After a bit of hesitation, Ken obeyed his brother and turned around, running until he reached the entrance to the alley, promptly re-joining the bustling Odaiba crowd. Pedestrians were milling about and hindering his line of sight, but he could just barely make out the sight of his brother and the mysterious figure.

"That was very clever of you," said the vampire-esque creature, smirking. "I can't get to your brother when he's in the middle of a crowd… but don't think you've won! All you've done is delayed the inevitable!"

"What are you talking about?" asked the boy, nervously backing away from the creature.

"Don't trouble yourself with the details. Ignorance is bliss, as they say! And since your brother is out of my reach for the time being… I'll just have to settle for you instead!"

From his distant vantage point, Ken could see the figure striking his brother with what looked to be a whip made of lightning; at once, the boy fell lifelessly to the ground.

Before Ken could utter a sound or make to run back to Osamu's body, a big green and black wasp-like Digimon with orange compound eyes flew down from his position in the sky and grabbed Ken gently, taking off again.

Vamdemon merely laughed. "That's the way, Stingmon! Take him to my base."

Stingmon buzzed anxiously when he heard those orders. He knew without a doubt what his lord was going to do with the child he had in his clawed hands if he took him back to the base. To quieten the squirming mass, he spoke softly: "If he knew what I was really going to do with you, he'd execute me for treason."

Ken stopped wriggling in an attempt to get free and peered up at the huge Digimon. "Onii-chan..." he whimpered.

Stingmon sighed. "I'm terribly sorry, Ken. I can't bring your brother back. Just hold still for a bit longer; I'm heading to a comrade's place. Wizarmon'll be able to explain things better than I can."

A few minutes later, Stingmon landed on the balcony of the Yagami apartment. The children, plus Tailmon and Wizarmon turned at the new arrival and Wizarmon nodded in greeting. "Hello Stingmon. I see you've found your-"

"Sorry Wizarmon, no time for small talk. Our lord has made his move; he killed an innocent, Ken's older brother," the wasp motioned with one clawed hand at the child in his other.

Tailmon's ears flattened in anger and shock, while Wizarmon tipped his hat over his eyes in a sign of respect and grief.

"That's enough," Hikari insisted. She knew this Vamdemon Digimon had to be stopped. "His play for our city has gone on long enough. Onii-chan, let's meet with the others tomorrow and come up with a plan."

Taichi could only nod in response, his throat tight. He couldn't bear it if one of his family members was killed.

Stingmon acknowledged Hikari by slightly nodding his head. "The Child of Light, I assume, Wizarmon?"

"Yes," Wizarmon answered and gestured at the still grieving Ken. "Have you still got the Crest and Tag secured? Kindness will need them in the upcoming battle."

"I have, my friend. They are ready and waiting to be called upon."

The next day, after a well deserved rest in which Ken slept in Taichi's bed and Taichi was on the sofa, the children met up with the rest of their team. They didn't realize two other girls, who would become Chosen Children later on, were watching them. The duo approached the team and introduced themselves as Mochizuki Meiko, eleven, and Nakahara Keiko, who was eight.

"H-Hello," Meiko said nervously. "I just moved here recently."

"I didn't," Keiko flatly informed them.

"We saw what happened on the balcony last night," explained Meiko. "Y-your friends... are they part of those monsters that we've been hearing about on the news?"

Taichi sighed; he didn't want anybody else discovering that they were sheltering Digimon, but these two girls already knew all about it. There was nothing he could do to change that.

"Yes... but don't tell anyone!" he warned them. "Besides, they're on our side."

"I w-won't tell anybody. I promise!" insisted Meiko.

"Likewise," Keiko replied coolly.

"Thanks," said Taichi, feeling more than a little unnerved by Keiko. There was something off about the girl... did she ever show any sign of emotion?

"S-since we know about the monsters, is there anything we can do to help?" asked Meiko.

Yamato stepped up. "Neither of you have partners of your own, so you'd just be dead weight- What the hell, Taichi!"

"Not cool, Yamato!" The elder Yagami rebuked, after whacking the golden-blonde, motioning to the two girls. "You don't say things like to that newbies! I mean, they haven't even gotten their own partners yet! Go easy on them!"

Sora laughed softly and pulled the two girls aside, explaining how critical the team's mission had become with the death of an innocent on their hands. "Yamato didn't mean that. I'm sorry you had to hear his thoughts," she apologized to Meiko and Keiko.

"It's okay," said Meiko, smiling politely.

"Perfectly understandable," Keiko added monotonously.

"Since you don't have partners yet, you're a bit limited in how you can help," explained Sora. "But maybe you can help look after our Digimon. Some of our parents don't know about them yet, and we can't risk trying to keep them at home. They're hiding out in the park... can you bring them some food?"

"Of course!" answered Meiko. "What do they eat?"

"Just about anything," Sora told her, giggling. "They're not what you'd call picky eaters."

"Sure, I'll go visit them right away!" Meiko said, smiling and running off. Wordlessly, Keiko turned and followed her.

Sora scratched her chin, puzzled about Keiko. What exactly was her deal?

Hikari took a step forward. "Could she have hit her head somehow?"

Sora tilted her head as she considered. She had never heard of a concussion causing a lack of emotion, but anything was possible. "Something's definitely up," replied Sora. "I wish there was some way we could help her..."

"Maybe Wizarmon would know?" Hikari suggested, wanting to go to the park to ask her partner.

"That's a good idea," Sora said. "He seems to have a sort of... sixth sense, or something."

The girls made their way to the park, where the Digimon were feasting upon a banquet of food that Meiko had brought them.

"Oh, Hikari!" said Wizarmon, wiping his mouth and getting up. "May I speak with you in private?"

"Sure!"

"I don't wish to alarm you... but I can detect an evil presence coming from that girl," Wizarmon said, pointing to Keiko once they were out of her earshot. "I think she may be possessed by a Dark Seed."

"A Dark Seed?" Hikari asked, looking confused. "What's that?"

"A tool Millenniumon uses to brainwash his victim's thoughts and make them so much smarter than what they are usually."


	4. Possession Tactics

"What should we do?" wondered Hikari.

"I can try my best to extract it, but it won't be easy," explained Wizarmon. "The longer they've been possessed by a Dark Seed, the greater the resistance you face when trying to remove it…"

"How would she have gotten it?" Sora cut in, having been keeping an eye on the two so Taichi wouldn't worry.

Wizarmon thought for a moment, before answering. "There would have been a team of Chosen before Taichi's and she may have been friends with one of them. Perhaps there was a battle in the Digital World where Millenniumon sought to control that Chosen. In the act of protecting that friend, by pushing them out of harm's way, she got the Seed in her neck instead. Tailmon may know more." He shrugged apologetically. "She often visited Server's deserts, she may have seen the battle."

A cry of "Onii-chan!" caused the girls and Wizarmon to glance back at the gathered Digimon and children. A boy slightly taller than the one Ken called Osamu stood there, with black hair and different clothes.

Wizarmon only knew this boy was different, not only because Ken showed him a photo of his older brother, but this boy seemed more tender-hearted than the strict-looking elder Ichijouji. The elven Digimon tilted his head, thinking. Osamu was dead, so who was this boy? "Something's off..." was all he said as he continued to try and figure out the mystery.

The boy blinked, looking confused. "I-I'm sorry?" He questioned. "Your brother? My name is Kimura Kouichi. I don't know your brother, sorry." His eyes then glazed and when he opened his mouth to speak again, a different voice came out. "It's okay, Ken. I'm still here. Partial possession was the best I could do." Kouichi knelt and 'Osamu' patted his brother on the head.

"That makes sense. A way of remaining bound, in a sense..." Wizarmon muttered.

Sora found the whole thing a little disturbing and turned to talk to Hikari. "Hikari? Don't forget to talk to Koushiro today, he'll be waiting for your answer."

"Un. I won't forget, Sora." Hikari confirmed.

Wizarmon and Tailmon had started discussing Wizarmon's theory. "Yeah, I saw the battle. Don't know what those kids were thinking, or what she was thinking either. Being brave was dumb, look where it got her!" The feline hissed in displeasure, remembering she'd had half a mind to chew out the Chosen who _should_ have taken the Seed.

"Well, what's done is done," explained Wizarmon. "And now we have a Seed-child on our hands…"

They turned towards the girl, who was leaning against a tree off in the distance and observing them through narrowed eyes. A stray puppy went up to her, nuzzling her leg. She looked downwards at it, her face staying cold and expressionless.

"Go away," she said curtly. When the puppy failed to do just that, she promptly kicked it, sending the animal flying through the air. It landed on the ground with a thump and ran away, yapping.

"Something surely needs to be done," Wizarmon said, shaking his head. "But trying to extract the Seed without her realizing it is no simple matter."

"If she tries that on me, I'll personally remove the seed with my claws!" inveighed Tailmon disgustedly.

"Wizarmon?" asked Hikari, tugging at the Digimon's hand.

"Yes, my friend?"

"I need to speak with Koushiro. It's… it's very important. Can I go visit him?"

"Of course! You go on ahead. I'll be here at the park if you need me."

"Thank you!" she said sweetly, bowing and heading off.

"You're quite welcome," replied Wizarmon. "Excuse me for a moment, Tailmon."

The elven Digimon walked up to Kouichi, who was talking with Ken.

"Ken," he said in a voice that wasn't his own. "I know you're going through a lot right now, but I need you to be strong. You're a Chosen Child, Ken. It's your destiny to help save both the worlds. Don't forget that!"

"O-okay, onii-chan. I'll be strong, for you…"

"That's my big little brother!"

With that, the older boy blinked and looked around. "What… what just happened?" he asked in his own voice.

"Our friend Ken here… his brother just passed away and he seems to have chosen you as a host body for his spirit." Wizarmon explained.

There was a brief silence in which Kouichi considered the reality of his situation. "I did wonder what happened last night. It was like I was overcome with stiffness; I guess that was the spirit taking over. Uh… will this happen all the time?"

Wizarmon shook his head. "It shouldn't," the elven Digimon answered. He was more than sure of that. Osamu had said partial possession, after all. "Osamu, the boy who died, mentioned he has incomplete control of your body."

"Ah, okay," Kouichi replied and smiled at that. He was happy that was the case; he would have found it difficult to explain to his family and friends. Kouichi glanced over to the younger boy, Ken, that the Digimon had spoken of. "Would Ken like me to act as an older brother figure?"

"It would be much appreciated if you don't mind," Wizarmon responded softly, knowing where Kouichi was going with this trail of thought. "But if you're unable to, we understand that as well."

Kouichi pondered on his choice, but didn't take too long to give an answer. "Sure, I can do that. I'm a single child anyway, so it will be fun to have a younger brother."

"Thank you so much."

"It's okay."

Back with the other children, Hikari had approached Koushiro and was talking with him. "H-Hikari!" Koushiro stammered. The big moment had finally arrived and, all of a sudden, his heart began to race.

"Sora told me all about how you felt," said Hikari, smiling at him.

"She did? Oh yeah… that's right, she did..." he replied; he wasn't usually the forgetful type, but it was a whole different story when he was nervous.

"I've always thought you were a kind, sweet boy, you know."

"Really?"

"Of course! Why would I lie?" she asked him.

"And your brother..." Koushiro added nervously. "Does he mind?"

"He seemed to take the news pretty well. Besides, I think he's more worried about the fact that I'm a Chosen Child. Having a trustworthy friend liking your sister is nothing in comparison!"

"That's a relief," sighed the boy. "So… I guess this means that we're officially a couple now?" he added, his face beginning to flush.

"I guess so!" she replied, giggling.

"May I?" he asked with a smile, extending a hand towards her.

"Sure," she said, smiling back at him and taking him by the hand.

Sora was talking to Meiko, after the shy girl expressed disappointment in Keiko for kicking the "poor puppy". Sora could only nod, agreeing with her, but kept an eye on Koushiro and Hikari's discussion as well. She was pleased that they looked to be a couple now and smiled at them when they looked over at her, Koushiro still flushed in the face.

"Aside from knocking her unconscious and getting Tailmon to remove the Seed that way, what else do you suggest?" Yamato asked sharply.

"I'll leave that to Tailmon to answer," Wizarmon replied, stepping back to make way for Tailmon.

Glancing in Keiko's direction one last time, Tailmon shook herself. "I'll hypnotize her," the feline answered simply. "I'll hypnotize her and dig the Seed out that way, since there's no realistic way for Wizarmon to negate its effect on her now." She paused, considering something. "On the off chance that I can't remove it, we're going to have to reawaken her dream. That will slow the Seed's growth into a Dark Flower."

"What's a Dark Flower?" Hikari questioned, as she and Koushiro came over.

"The evolved state of a Dark Seed. A Dark Flower's emergence can kill their victim, unless the Flower is harvested at the right time." Wizarmon clarified.


	5. Overcast and Undiscovered

"Good luck," Wizarmon bade his friend.

"Thanks," replied Tailmon as she headed over towards Keiko. "I just might need it."

The girl was leaning against a tree, her arms folded, gazing absent-mindedly ahead. Noticing movement in the periphery of her vision, she looked down and saw Tailmon standing before her.

"If you're looking for cuddling or petting or something of that nature, I suggest you look elsewhere," she said.

"I have no desire to be kicked. But unlike that puppy, I have the skills to fight back. So you might want to reconsider your usual strategy when dealing with animals," warned the Digimon, her eyes narrowing.

"You don't scare me," replied Keiko brusquely.

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you…"

"You obviously want something, or you would have buzzed off by now. Spill it."

Tailmon sneered and let out a sigh; keeping her temper under control might prove even more difficult than hypnosis…

"Tell me, Keiko… when you look at me, what do you see?"

"Someone annoying," she quipped snidely.

"No, look closer," said Tailmon, staring intently into the girl's eyes. "What do you see?"

"I… see..." she muttered, trailing off. Her already-blank expression had somehow become even more vacant than before.

"Would you kindly stand still for a moment, Keiko?"

"… Yes," she drawled flatly.

"Excellent," replied Tailmon, grinning. With one rapid motion, she struck at the girl's neck, her claws a blur.

There, lying just under the skin was a black seed-like object. Tailmon grimaced as she felt the darkness emanating from it and swung her tail around; making sure her Holy Ring touched the Seed. It dissipated immediately, vanishing as if it were never there in the first place.

She then jumped down from Keiko's shoulder as the girl collapsed, but Sora caught her in time.

"Thank you, Tailmon." Sora nodded at the feline, who smiled grimly back.

Wizarmon seemed to realize something. "Ah Tailmon," he began. "We better get back, or Phantomon will come looking for us. We've been gone too long. Vamdemon will want to know if we're doing our job."

Turning to Taichi, he continued. "We will work on retrieving the Tag and Crest of Light for your team. Don't worry about us; we're good at deceiving."

Facing Stingmon, he added: "You will have to stay with the rest of the Chosen Digimon from now on. Vamdemon will no doubt tell Phantomon to send the heavy hitters after you, but you can rely on these children and their Digimon to help support you. Good luck." He shook Stingmon's hand in farewell, held Tailmon to his side and flew off.

"What took you so long?" An irate PicoDevimon asked the duo when they finally reappeared at Vamdemon's hideout.

"Sorry, we had trouble finding our way back here," replied Wizarmon, shrugging. "This is an easy city to get lost in, you know."

"Just consider yourselves lucky that I'm such a nice guy… otherwise, I'd have reported you to Phantomon long ago!" he snapped at Wizarmon and Tailmon as he flew off to go on patrol.

"Thank you, PicoDevimon," said the feline Digimon, smiling sweetly at him. As soon as he was out of sight, her expression turned sour. "Asshole..."

"Now that he's gone, we can look for the Tag and Crest. Vamdemon's probably got them hidden away in his lair," Wizarmon explained.

He and Tailmon made their way through the hideout as casually as they could manage; on the outside, they appeared cool and collected, but they had to work their hardest to keep their inner nerves from coming to the surface and arousing suspicion.

They soon arrived at the door to Vamdemon's lair. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, the duo slowly opened the door and tiptoed inside.

"If I was Vamdemon, where would I hide something?" Wizarmon wondered aloud. His eyes darted about the room, finally setting on a coffin in the middle of the lair. "Ah-ha!"

With a slow creak, he gingerly opened the casket; resting on a satin pillow was a Tag and a Crest.

"That was almost too easy..." said Tailmon, frowning.

"It certainly was!" A loud, booming voice rang out from behind them. "You two are among my best soldiers, yet I return to find you sneaking around in my lair! Explain why you were away for so long. I very nearly sent Phantomon out after you!"

Tailmon knelt, with her head bowed. "It is a big city, my lord. We got lost. I'm very so-"

Vamdemon strode forward, picking up Tailmon by her throat and holding her at arm's length. Wizarmon tensed, but the gesture went unnoticed by the vampire. "Not good enough! You're telling me the Child of Light still has not been found?! I never took you to be incompetent, Tailmon! And why has Stingmon not returned, either?" He turned and glared with contempt at Wizarmon. "Perhaps something more is needed…"

Vamdemon lowered his arm, giving Tailmon a chance to swipe the Tag and Crest from the vampire's pocket. She hid them in her glove and gave a quick smile to Wizarmon, before widening her eyes in shock. Wizarmon charged Vamdemon, pushing them outside into the pouring rain.

The elven Digimon clashed briefly with Vamdemon, before the vampire had had enough. He threw Tailmon into the churning water of Tokyo Bay and grabbed Wizarmon by his neck, pressing on pressure points to make him submit. Wizarmon gave a quiet moan of sympathy as he watched Tailmon struggle in the water as Vamdemon took off towards the TV Station.

"I always had my doubts about you," explained Vamdemon. "You loyally carried out my orders, but I knew your heart was in another place."

"At least I actually have a heart..." quipped Wizarmon. "Oof!" The vampire tightened his grip, silencing the elven Digimon.

"It all makes sense now... you only followed me to gain access to the Chosen Child!" Vamdemon paused, expecting a response from Wizarmon; none came forth. "Well, despite your treason, you're still useful to me... and so for the time being, I'll let you live."

"Useful?" asked Wizarmon, noticing that it had become foggy all of a sudden.

"You see that fog? It's going to bring this wretched city to its knees," Vamdemon gloated. "And then I'll be free to round up every child until I find out which one is your partner!"

"Even if you do find my partner, you'll never win against the Chosen Children!" Wizarmon declared.

Vamdemon smirked. "We shall see, traitor." He was so confident he would win, but he hadn't accounted for Stingmon's intentional betrayal or Tailmon's sneakiness. Vamdemon put his other hand into his pocket, his fingers searching frantically, as if he just realized the error he'd made. "Curse you, Tailmon!" He swore when he realized the Tag and Crest were no longer there.

Vamdemon considered going back to retrieve his prizes, but decided against it. He had the Eighth Child's Chosen Digimon hostage and, with Wizarmon, he would flush out the Eighth Child themselves.

Once at the TV Station, he restrained Wizarmon by shackling his wrists to a metal chain that he wound up to the top floor of the station. "You're not as powerful here as you expected," Wizarmon remarked. His staff was secured against his back.

"Power isn't anything you should concern yourself with, especially since you don't have any," Vamdemon countered Wizarmon's statement. He watched the squirming masses of fearful children that his forces had already gathered for him by splitting them from their parents.

Among those children, Wizarmon could identify Tachikawa Mimi and Takenouchi Sora. He felt ashamed that things had gone so wrong from the original plan. The elven Digimon was determined to get out of this metal prison somehow. For now, he just needed to remain composed.

And hope that someone saved Tailmon before she drowned. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew no one had saved her. _Please Chosen Children, save Tailmon!_


	6. Time's Almost Up

"Wait a second… Sora told you all that you could stay at my apartment?" asked Taichi.

"W-Well, Keiko and I are possible Chosen Children… we could be in danger! And you already know that Vamdemon's after Ken. And since Kouichi took on his brother's spirit, we can't keep him and Ken separated!" Meiko hurried to explain.

"… he what?" Taichi replied, dumbfounded.

"It's a long story," Kouichi interjected.

"Well, ever since the fog started, I haven't been able to get in touch with the others… so I guess there's no choice now but for you to stay here," he admitted begrudgingly. "Just don't eat all the food…"

…

"Move it!" shouted the Bakemon as he pushed Mimi roughly. "Stay in line!"

"You don't have to be so rude about it!" snapped the girl.

"And no talking, too!"

"Hey Mimi," whispered Sora. "When Jyou and I faced a group of Bakemon, we were able to weaken them with a chant. We should give it a shot. At this point, we've got nothing to lose."

"Okay, what should I say?"

"Just keep chanting 'Bakemon, lose your power' over and over. Get everyone you can to join us! Bakemon, lose your power…"

"Bakemon, lose your power… c'mon, join in!" Mimi said to a boy standing next to her. "We can beat them this way!"

The boy seemed sceptical, but he decided to accompany Sora and Mimi. "Bakemon, lose your power…"

"Hey! Stop saying that!" yelled a Bakemon, beginning to edge away from them.

"It's working!" the boy exclaimed, turning towards his friends. "Let's all say it!"

The chant gradually began to spread among the crowd of gathered children, and the Bakemon began to disperse.

"What the hell are you doing?" Phantomon asked an escaping minion, extending his scythe to keep him from retreating.

"They know our weakness, boss… those kids started it!" said the ghost Digimon, pointing towards Sora and Mimi.

"Interlopers!" he snarled at them. "Time to call for backup!"

Phantomon raised his hands and began chanting in a language none of them understood. At once, a DarkTyranomon began materializing before their very eyes.

"This is bad!" Mimi cried, stepping back.

"Don't worry, Mimi," came a muffled voice from within her backpack. The knapsack suddenly unzipped and Palmon jumped out from within. "I'll protect you!"

"Palmon evolve to… Togemon! Back to the Stone Age with you!" Togemon declared, upper-cutting DarkTyranomon. The dinosaur fell over onto his back.

However, DarkTyranomon quickly got the upper hand and roasted Togemon as she lay on the ground. The sincerity of Mimi's thoughts caused her to evolve into Lillimon, who flung a wreath around DarkTyranomon's neck, subduing him in no time.

Then Vamdemon showed up and sent DarkTyranomon back to the Digital World as punishment. Lillimon tried her best against him, but Vamdemon outmatched her when he used Nightmare Claw to lock all the muscles in her body completely.

…

Meanwhile, back in the Convention Centre and with Sora's group, Phantomon had slashed the tape recorder with his scythe. It was now rendered ineffective against the Bakemon. "Get her!" He ordered two of his odd-looking Bakemon minions.

They did so, but turned towards Phantomon, appearing to hesitate. "Piyomon evolve to… Birdramon!" The Chosen Digimon of Love called after reuniting with her partner.

"Wha-?" Phantomon could admit he had been caught off guard. "Oh, it's just a bird. A rather large bird, I grant you. A large, angry bird- Ah!" The spectre-like Digimon had to duck as Birdramon sailed over him.

Mrs. Takenouchi convinced her daughter to flee while she was still able to. Sora looked back as she sat on Birdramon's back, crying her mother's name as the woman was taken in by the Bakemon.

…

Jyou and Takeru were sitting in Zudomon's hand after the walrus-like Digimon defeated MegaSeadramon, who was guarding the bridge separating Odaiba from the other side of the harbour. Only a few moments in and they heard a voice call out to them.

"Please take me… to Hikari. Please!"

Takeru looked around. "Who's there?"

A log popped up out of the water, with a very soaked Tailmon clinging to it. Her left glove was clenched around something. "I'm… Tailmon… Must find Hikari. Important." She struggled to breathe.

"Not so fast!" Jyou countered. "Aren't you one of Vamdemon's henchmen?"

"She looks beat up pretty bad," Takeru defended.

Tailmon looked directly at them, while still holding onto the log with one paw. "Gotta give Hikari this." She unclenched her other glove, revealing the Tag and Crest of Light.

"Look, she's got somebody's Crest!" Takeru cried.

"Yes. It belongs to the Eighth Child." That was all Tailmon could manage, as her head and paw fell back onto the log.

"Oh, the Eighth Child!" Jyou and Takeru exclaimed at the same time.

They hadn't known that the Eighth Child was Taichi's younger sister, Hikari. Jyou had been studying in order to attempt to get into a privileged medical school and Takeru had been with his mother, Natsuko, in another district.

Minutes later, as Tailmon lay recovering on Zudomon's back, the Crest started shining. The light made the feline peek one eye open as Takeru spoke. "Oh, what's it doing?"

…

At the Aqua City warehouse, Hikari had just offered herself up to Phantomon. Sora cried to Yamato to stop her, but he was too late. Phantomon's sphere encircled the younger Yagami and whisked her off to the TV Station.

"Taichi is gonna be so mad at me," Yamato admitted, looking away from Sora.

Meiko couldn't stop trembling from how fearsome the fight got and Keiko, who was just beginning to recover, looked shocked that Hikari would do that. Kouichi had been in a protective stance in front of Ken the whole time and only turned around to see how the younger boy was doing after Phantomon left.

…

Jyou and Takeru, along with Tailmon, had rushed over to the convention centre, hoping to rescue Hikari before Vamdemon's minions learned about her true identity. But instead of finding her there, they encountered Mimi, crying over a paralyzed Lillimon.

"What happened?" Jyou asked her.

"Vamdemon hurt Lillimon," she sniffled. "And then Hikari gave herself up to him…"

"Dammit! We're too late..." hissed Tailmon.

"Hey! You're that traitor!" shouted one of the Bakemon as he spotted the feline Digimon. "Get her!"

Tailmon tried her best to fight them off, but the Bakemon just kept coming and coming.

"Maybe I can help!" said Takeru's partner. "Patamon evolve to... Angemon!"

Angemon swung his staff forcefully, taking out the Bakemon that had surrounded Tailmon. He then knelt beside Lillimon and placed a hand upon her; at once, she began to stir.

"Lillimon! Are you okay?" shouted Mimi gleefully, hugging her partner.

"I'll be fine," she replied, rubbing her head. "Hikari is the one you should be worried about, not me!"

"Where did they take her?" asked Jyou.

"To the TV tower, I think..." Mimi answered.

"There's no time to spare!" said Angemon. "Lillimon, can you carry them? I need to be ready to attack."

"Of course," she replied, grabbing hold of the children and Tailmon. Angemon took off and flew towards the TV tower, with Lillimon in hot pursuit.

…

"The Eighth Child and her partner, reunited at last!" said Vamdemon mockingly as Phantomon placed Hikari before him.

"Hikari… why did you give yourself up?" the elven Digimon asked her plaintively.

"I'm sorry, Wizarmon… I just couldn't stand to see anyone else get hurt…"

"Then I suggest you close your eyes," Vamdemon told her with a sneer as he prepared to strike them both down. But before he could attack, he was interrupted by Phantomon.

"Sir! Over in that direction!" he said, pointing towards Angemon and Lillimon, who were rapidly approaching.

"Stop them at once!" Vamdemon ordered.

"Right away, sir." Phantomon flew up to the duo and swung his scythe about menacingly. "Your journey ends here!"

"On the contrary!" replied Angemon, clenching his fist and pulling his arm back. "Heaven's Knuckle!"


	7. A New Wing

With all his strength, the angel Digimon landed a mighty blow on Phantomon, rendering him into a cloud of raw data. Lillimon, meanwhile, landed in the tower, her passengers quickly disembarking and heading over to try and rescue Hikari and Wizarmon.

"Sorry, but you're too late!" Vamdemon gloated, a red whip of lightning forming in his hands. Just as the whip was about to come down on Hikari and Wizarmon, Tailmon jumped in the way, absorbing the full force of the lash.

"Tailmon!" shouted Wizarmon, tears forming in his eyes.

"The Tag and Crest..." she managed to say weakly. Nodding, Jyou threw the precious objects toward Hikari, who caught them both. "Use them wisely," she said before disintegrating into raw data. Wizarmon cried out in anguish, burying his face in his hands. At once, Hikari's Digivice began to glow and, soon, Wizarmon followed suit.

"Wizarmon evolve to... Mistymon!" he exclaimed, glowing brilliantly. Suddenly, the elven Digimon was transformed into a tall, slender warrior, his right hand gripping a flaming sword. "Blast Fire!" he shouted, driving the sword directly through Vamdemon's chest. With a blood-curdling scream, the vampire Digimon collapsed and fragmented into data particles. His partner safe and sound, Mistymon devolved back to Wizarmon.

"Hikari!" he called out, his arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace.

"You did it, Wizarmon..." she cried tearfully, hugging him back.

"I can hardly believe it myself… but, why hasn't the fog lifted?" wondered the elven Digimon out loud.

Mischievous cackling was heard as PicoDevimon landed on a railing next to them. "Because the boss ain't dead." The Virus-attributed Child level smirked as he crushed their dreams of their victory being easy.

Wizarmon, or rather – the Chosen Digimon of Light, turned his bright emerald eyes on PicoDevimon. "What are you saying? We haven't beaten Vamdemon at all?"

"Oh, you've beaten the boss at his current level," PicoDevimon waved a clawed foot dismissively. "But who said that was your final challenge here in the real world?" He snickered, seeing their confused faces.

Suddenly, the TV Station began rumbling and leaning to one side slowly. Yamato's father, Hiroaki, grabbed his sons and yelled to everyone else: "Find something to hold onto! The station's collapsing!"

Screams and shrieks of fright came from the Chosen as they rushed to grab a hold of a railing. PicoDevimon lost his balance and fell over the edge, Keiko selflessly jumping after him.

"No, you fool!" Yamato yelled, pausing only to whistle to WereGarurumon. The Perfect level wolf Digimon followed, catching the girl who had caught the bat-like Digimon by then.

WereGarurumon was his own Digimon when separated from his partner and so spoke firmly to Keiko as he placed her on the ground. "Nakahara Keiko, that was very reckless what you just did. You should be more careful. You could have _died_."

Keiko had the decency to bow her head and murmur an apology. She still held PicoDevimon in her hands who was becoming livid that a human had rescued him. "Lemme go, you brat!" He barked at her and she loosened her grip in surprise.

PicoDevimon shot straight out of her grip, but glanced back when a light formed in the air above Keiko's hands. The light landed in her grasp and materialized into a Digivice. "I-I'm a Chosen?" Keiko stammered, unable to believe her luck.

"Hell no!" PicoDevimon vented. He was _not_ partnered to a Chosen Child, who had previously had a Dark Seed. "NO!" He screamed to the skies and kicked a piece of rubble. "Ow!"

"She saves your life and this is how you react?" Yamato asked the Digimon. "Some partner you are..."

"Hey! I am _not_ her partner!" he retorted.

"Yeah, and I suppose Digivices just happen to appear out of thin air when you're around?" retorted the boy, snickering. "By sheer coincidence, I suppose?"

"Just shut up already!" PicoDevimon snapped.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Keiko asked the bat-like Digimon. "Even with WereGarurumon's help, that was a pretty big fall..."

"Jeez, kid, can't you get the hint?" he replied incredulously.

"But you're my partner!" she replied.

"I'm not..." He began to say, before sighing and trailing off mid-sentence. "... You ain't gonna give up, are ya?"

"Not in a million years. I've always wanted to have a Digimon partner!"

"Be careful what you wish for..." Yamato said under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" growled PicoDevimon.

"You did? Good. Maybe you'll hear this, too: Keiko is a Chosen Child and you're her partner. Now deal with it."

"But I don't wanna be her partner!" he whined.

"The way I see it, you lucked out," replied Yamato. "You're partnered with someone who's got the patience of a saint. Even though you're acting like an ungrateful jerk, she's still standing by your side."

"Watch who you're callin' jerk, jerk!"

"See what I mean? With that attitude, I would've kicked you to the curb the moment I met you. But not Keiko."

PicoDevimon tried his best to think of a comeback, but nothing came to mind... maybe the boy was right. He turned towards the girl who was apparently his new partner; she smiled sweetly at him.

"Y'know, I gotta admit... after slaving away for Vamdemon for all those years, it's kinda nice to work with someone who doesn't treat me like garbage," he said, managing a smile of his own.

While most of the Chosen Children, including Kouichi, laughed at this, Taichi strolled up to Yamato and casually whacked him over the head. "Not cool, Yamato!"

The golden-blonde held the spot where he'd been hit and glared daggers at the gogglehead. "What the hell, Taichi?! What did I do now?"

Taichi stared pointedly at his team-mate. "You called her a fool. She's still a newbie and PicoDevimon needs to mature as a partner. You don't say stuff like that."

"Oh… Really, Yagami-san, I don't mind. I was acting rather stupidly," Keiko tried to intervene.

Taichi shook his head at her. "That's beside the point," he said gently. "We all made mistakes when we first started, but Yamato is pushing his own faults onto the nearest person. In this case, it's you. In Aqua City, it was my sister-"

" _Alright_ , Taichi." Yamato cut in. "You've made your point. I'm sorry."

PicoDevimon blinked, taken aback by how often these two seemed to bicker. "Sheesh. Here am I talking about a new beginning and all you two can do is fight over something so trivial?"

"Shut up, PicoDevimon!" Yamato shouted.

Keiko simply giggled; it was all too amusing.

The bat-like Digimon gnashed his teeth before pausing to take a deep breath. "The old PicoDevimon would have something to say right about now... but not the new PicoDevimon! I'm above all that stuff," he said, still sounding quite angry.

"How magnanimous of you," retorted Yamato.

PicoDevimon's right eye began to twitch. "Not... the new... PicoDevimon!" he growled.

"Break it up, you two!" said Taichi. "We need to stick together at a time like this... although, to be fair to PicoDevimon, I had pretty much the same reaction when I first met Yamato..."

"Hey!" snapped the blonde-haired boy.

"You don't always make it easy to like you, you know that?" Taichi replied.

"I'm just telling it like it is!"

"Telling it like it is, my assss..." PicoDevimon said, eyes widening as he dragged out that last word, "...ssociates. My old associates, they always used to say they were telling it like it is!"

Relieved, the Digimon let out a sigh. "See? New PicoDevimon and all that."

The Digimon either laughed or smiled at the bat Digimon's antics, except for MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon. Both Perfects had ignored the entire conversation and were actively circling the children, guarding them.

"Why are there still Bakemon around?" WereGarurumon growled quietly, but it was enough for MetalGreymon to hear him.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good. We should try and wake the adults and get everyone to safety." MetalGreymon admitted.


	8. Reunions

"Taichi, I'm going to head to the convention centre," said MetalGreymon. "We should see if everyone's doing okay."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Taichi asked the group. "Let's get moving, everyone!"

"Personally, I'm headed wherever my dad's going," said Yamato, shrugging and turning towards his father.

"Well, I think I know a shortcut there, but I don't want us to get split up..." Hiroaki told the children.

"How about MetalGreymon and me go our way, you and WereGarurumon go your father's way, and we'll meet up together at the convention centre?" offered Taichi.

"Sounds like a plan," replied Yamato, nodding.

"I'll meet up with you later," said Jyou as he began to walk off. "I still haven't found my parents or my brother… they might be at the apartment. I'll head to the convention centre as soon as I can, I promise. Let's go, Gomamon."

"Roger that!"

Taichi stared, a little shocked. When had Zudomon devolved? He hadn't seen the mighty walrus glow and change back to Gomamon. The gogglehead shrugged, putting it out of his mind for the time being as they continued walking. He turned to the rest of his team, noticing Meiko looked rather quiet. Taichi promised to have a word with her later on.

"I think the adults would be scared if they saw how big you guys are, so you should devolve," he began as they arrived at the convention centre.

The remaining Perfects nodded and shrunk back to the Child level, except for Lillimon, who shrunk all the way to Baby 2. It had been her first time at the Perfect level, too. "Don't worry, Tanemon," Mimi reassured. "You'll be able to remain at the Child level the more you become Lillimon."

"Unless she uses almost all her energy, Mimi," Koushiro reminded. Which, in this case, she had. Angemon stayed as he was, knowing he would be needed to heal the adults of the unnatural sleep PicoDevimon put them under.

"You did quite a number on these people," Angemon said to PicoDevimon, frowning.

"I know, I know..." sighed the bat-like Digimon. "If there was some way I could undo it, I promise I would."

"Actually, there _is_ a way you can help..."

"How's that?"

Angemon gently placed a hand upon PicoDevimon's head, transferring some of his healing energy to him.

"There. Now you, too, have to power to awaken humans."

"Got it. So, what do I do?"

"Just go up to anyone who is sleeping and touch them once. That's all it takes."

"But there's gotta be thousands of people here!" whined PicoDevimon. Even though Angemon's eyes were covered, he could tell that he was shooting daggers at him with his glare. "Oh right... new PicoDevimon and all that." He groaned, flapping his wings and lifting off, beginning to make his rounds to awaken the sleeping.

Angemon watched PicoDevimon's progress, a faint smile noticeable on his face. The Adult level then made his own way around the building, healing the parents, friends and other acquaintances of the Chosen Children. Just as he was finishing up, he noticed Jyou's parents and brother sleeping near the Tachikawa's.

The angel frowned mentally, realizing Jyou went to his apartment for no reason. _Phantomon and the Bakemon must have rounded them up when Jyou and Takeru were on the other side of the harbour_. Angemon shrugged it off. Jyou had promised he would come here as soon as he could, so they would be reunited in the end. He healed both sets of parents and made his way back to the gathered Children.

"Taichi! Hikari!" Yuuko cried as soon as she saw her children, rushing up to them. Susumu was by her side. "Oh, you two! I haven't seen you since those awful ghosts separated us. Are you both alright?" Susumu spared a slight glance at his son, embarrassed by his wife's gushing.

"We're fine, mum," Taichi managed to say as he was practically smothered by Yuuko. "There's something you should know about us, though…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm one of the Chosen Children. It's my destiny to fight the monsters that have been attacking the city."

"W-what?" she stammered. "No, that's impossible… my boy can't possibly be…"

"There's more," said Taichi, interrupting. "Hikari is a Chosen Child, too."

After a few moments of silent bewilderment, Yuuko simply folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "No way! We almost lost you two once; I'm not going to have you running off again, fighting monsters! We're going home and that's that!"

"Yuuko..." said Susumu softly. "They seem to have handled this ordeal remarkably well on their own. Maybe it really is their destiny…"

"But they're our children! What if something happens to them?" she asked him plaintively.

"They'll be fine, honey," Susumu reassured. "They've come this far on their own. I'm sure they'll be able to succeed in the rest of their mission."

Susumu was rather like Hiroaki in that regard. He'd found the existence of Digimon hard to believe at first but, once they were here, he knew without a doubt they were alive. The ghost Digimon, or Bakemon as the children called them, were still hanging around. But why?

While Susumu was pondering on that, Mimi's parents hugged her without warning, while she was talking to Tanemon. The action surprised the Chosen of Sincerity and Tanemon froze instinctively, but it was too late. Mimi's mother had bent down, after hugging her daughter, and studied the small plant Digimon. "You little cutie, what are you?"

Tanemon fought the desire to answer her, but was saved by her partner. "Oh, that's my Digimon partner."

"Digimon?" Her mother turned to Mimi and had a confused look on her face.

"Yes. Like the Digimon who captured us, but my Digimon is on our side," Mimi explained.

"Oh." Her mother was still confused, not knowing much about Digimon in general.

Keisuke spoke up, hoping he had this right. "The DarkTyranomon that attacked, he was misguided; but the bad guy was using him for his own gain. Right, Mimi?"

Mimi nodded. She was delighted her father had a basic understanding of what was going on.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long," called out a familiar voice, causing everyone to turn around. Standing before them was Jyou and an older boy who bore a strong resemblance to him.

"Jyou!" shouted Mimi, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Umm... thanks for the warm welcome, Mimi," he said, blushing as he pushed up his glasses. "By the way, did Yamato's group make their way to the centre yet?"

"I'm afraid not," frowned Taichi. "But at least you're back. And you brought a friend!"

"This is my brother, Shuu," said Jyou.

"Hello!" he said, smiling politely at the others.

"I met up with him at my parents' place... but I still haven't been able to find my parents. Or my other brother, Shin..." he said glumly.

Angemon waved his hand, catching Jyou's attention. "They're over here, Jyou. They must have been rounded up by Phantomon and the Bakemon when you were on the other side of the harbour."

Jyou ran up to the rest of his family and hugged his brother, then his parents. "I'm glad you're alright." He breathed a sigh of relief, before looking at his family. "This is my Digimon partner, Gomamon. He's one of the good guys. He's helped me out of a lot of tight situations."

"Hiya!" Gomamon waved a paw.

Koushiro walked up to Angemon, a look of confusion upon his face. "I just got an e-mail from Gennai. He talked about a prophecy: the sky darkening with bats, an undead king reborn and an angel's miracle saving the day. Do you think he's talking about Vamdemon and you?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to find out sooner rather than later," replied Angemon, looking out the window with concern. "There's a reason that fog hasn't lifted yet and I don't think it's a good one…"


	9. Resurrection and Insurrection

Back at the TV Station, Vamdemon's bats converged on the remains of his face mask. Their form began to grow as the light of evolution overcame them.

At the convention centre, Koushiro's parents were talking with him, admitting how worried they were when he and Tentomon left the apartment to hack into the fog barrier. Masami told Koushiro about the fact he was adopted, but Koushiro said he already knew.

They returned to the convention centre to make their final plans. Koushiro reminded everyone about the prophecy and they panicked, as it was close to the 'hour of the beast'. Hiroaki bundled the children into his van and hurried back to the TV Station, with Taichi keeping an eye on the time on his Digivice.

As the hour of the beast came, a blinding light came from the station and what was left of it was completely destroyed. The beast had risen.

"No way..." Taichi was stunned. How could they beat Vamdemon's true form?

"I'll give it everything I've got, Taichi!" shouted Agumon.

"Me too!" added Gabumon.

The two Digimon evolved - first into Greymon and Garurumon, then into MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon - and jumped into battle.

"Wizarmon, what should we do?" Hikari asked her partner.

"It doesn't look good," he said worriedly. "But I have to help out my new friends!"

"Please be careful," Hikari said softly as she hugged Wizarmon. The elven Digimon hugged her back before evolving into Mistymon.

"I guess you need to join in, too," Takeru said to Patamon. His partner nodded wordlessly in reply. "Well, I'm not gonna cry about it," the boy insisted, putting on a brave face. "I'll be strong this time. Good luck, Patamon!"

"That's the spirit, Takeru!" replied his partner happily before evolving into Angemon.

"Do you really think you have the power to stop me?" bellowed the newly evolved Vamdemon as MetalGreymon attacked him. "Bloody Stream!"

His ran his massive claws along MetalGreymon, causing him to devolve back to Agumon.

"You bastard!" shouted WereGarurumon to his opponent.

"Perhaps you'd care to join him?" said the Digimon smugly. One Bloody Stream later and WereGarurumon was back to Gabumon.

"This is bad!" yelled Taichi. "He went through them like they were nothing!"

"Don't give up just yet," said Koushiro, typing away at his laptop. "There's more to the prophecy! It says that the beast will be defeated after the two angels shoot arrows of Light and Hope at the Chosen Ones!"

"Two angels... does that mean Angemon and Mistymon?" wondered Taichi.

"And did you say we need to get shot with arrows?" Yamato added nervously.

Koushiro nodded. "But not just you two. All of us will get the effects."

The auburn-haired boy watched with an eye as AtlurKabuterimon, Lillimon, Garudamon, Mistymon, Zudomon and Angemon stood near them. "Is this a power increase we're talking about?" Lillimon asked innocently.

"Judging by the prophecy's words, I'd say an evolution boost," AtlurKabuterimon answered with pride. As the Chosen Digimon of Knowledge, he would know as Koushiro told him a lot of his theories. Theories that, more often or not, turned out to be true. The big red insect turned to the children. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Taichi tried not to stammer, but Yamato could hear the quiver in his voice.

The golden-blonde grabbed Taichi's hand in his own. "I'll hold your hand so you don't chicken out." Taichi could hear how faint Yamato's voice was, though.

The gogglehead chuckled as Yamato blushed at being found out. "What are we waiting for? I'm ready if you are, Yamato."

With the waiting over and done with, Mistymon threw an arrow of Light at Taichi. Angemon did the same for Yamato with an arrow of Hope.

When the arrows struck and engulfed the two boys in a blinding light, their partners warp evolved to the Ultimate level. The other Digimon were given a power boost from Hikari's Crest which would support their own Ultimate evolutions later. Angemon even evolved one step further to his Perfect form, HolyAngemon, due to the boost.

"I'm still far more powerful than you could ever hope to be!" gloated VenomVamdemon.

"Wanna bet on that?" asked WarGreymon. "Gaia Force!" With that, he launched a massive fireball at VenomVamdemon, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Freeze Bomber!" shouted MetalGarurumon, capitalizing on the situation by launching missiles at his now-prone opponent.

"Argh!" grunted VenomVamdemon as he was pushed backwards by the force of the exploding missiles. "Impressive, I'll give you that... but not good enough!"

A hideous entity emerged from the Digimon's abdomen; at once, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon found themselves being thrown back by some unseen force.

"Damn it!" yelled Yamato in frustration. "He's still too strong!" The golden-blonde boy was distracted as his Digivice began to suddenly glow. "Huh? What's this?"

"Hey! It's happening to me, too!" said Taichi, pulling out a glowing Digivice of his own. Soon, each of the Chosen Children was holding onto a brilliantly luminous Digivice.

"The prophecy says that light will bring down the beast!" announced Koushiro. "Point them at VenomVamdemon!"

The others followed Koushiro's lead, aiming their Digivices straight at VenomVamdemon. Dazzling rays of light emerged from them, heading straight towards their enemy.

"Damn you!" the Digimon howled in agony, covering up his eyes as the beams washed over him. "I can't see!"

"Quick, strike while he's still vulnerable!" urged Koushiro.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon shot into the air at once, readying their special attacks once again. Before they knew it, two other Digimon – apparently Ultimates – were there beside them. One was Hououmon and the other was Rosemon, according to Koushiro's Digimon analyzer.

Taichi spared a quick glance to where the rest of his team-mates and their Digimon were standing. Sure enough, Garudamon and Lillimon weren't there, which meant that these Digimon helping out had to be their final forms.

"You go, Hououmon!" Sora cheered, as a golden purification powder poured from the mighty bird Digimon's wings.

"Crimson Flare!" Hououmon screeched, releasing a stream of flames from her beak.

Using the vine on her right arm, Rosemon used her fencing skills to pierce her opponent through his chest. She then unleashed lightning from the other vine at VenomVamdemon, making him bellow in agony.

WarGreymon drilled into VenomVamdemon again with his spinning attack.

VenomVamdemon recoiled violently from WarGreymon's attack, his abdomen suddenly flickering between physical form and raw data. "Im-impossible!" he stammered, clutching his gut. "I'm… invincible!"

"Allow me to show otherwise," said Mistymon, unsheathing a burning sword. "Blast Fire!"

With all his might, he drove the sword through VenomVamdemon's midsection. The Digimon howled in pain and his data began to flicker more rapidly, but he still managed to hang on. "Is… that all you've… got?" he sputtered weakly, coughing up blood. "Hit me with… your… best shot!"

"Be careful what you wish for," announced HolyAngemon. "Soul Banish!"

From the angel's gauntlet emerged a beam of holy energy that he aimed directly at VenomVamdemon. The beam cut straight through him; with one final roar, his massive frame disintegrated into a cloud of raw data. Immediately, the Digimon devolved to their earlier states.

"I can't believe it..." Wizarmon said to himself, hardly believing what his own eyes had just seen. "Is it really over?"

The Chosen looked around, scarcely able to believe it themselves. When Kouichi noticed a number of Vamdemon's bats still hanging around, however, he quickly brought it to their attention.

Yamato scowled at the winged creatures, before Taichi spoke. "He doesn't know when to give up, does he? We're gonna beat him for sure this time!" His team-mates cheered.

But it was motherly Sora who raised an issue. "What if he can't be beaten, Taichi? What if this next form is too powerful for us?"

Taichi realized Sora was worried; all of his team-mates were. But he wasn't going to let any form of Vamdemon stop them from saving Odaiba. On the off chance that they couldn't win against this next form, he would just have them regroup and try even harder next time.


	10. Living the Nightmare

The bats began to flock together, heading off in the direction of Vamdemon's old hideout.

"What are they doing?" wondered Takeru.

"I don't know… but it's probably trouble," answered Yamato, frowning.

"C'mon, let's follow them!" Taichi said.

"Can't we rest first?" sighed Agumon, exhausted from the battle.

"I wish we could, buddy, but those bats aren't gonna wait for us!" replied his partner. "Let's go!"

The group trailed behind the bats, shadowing them as they made their way to the hideout. Upon reaching it, they began to circle endlessly around the haunt.

"Huh? They're just… flying in circles..." said Taichi, scratching his chin.

"I think they're doing more than that. Look!" exclaimed Koushiro. The bats began to glow blood red, coalescing into a giant mass of pulsating dark energy.

Their form grew taller and broad-shouldered, with the face apparently looking the same. The bats settled into their new form, which Koushiro revealed to be BelialVamdemon, as he looked up the information on his computer. The even stronger vampire gave himself a once over and glared down at the Chosen Children.

"If you pipsqueaks think you can beat me in this form, think again!" He boasted, clearly remembering his past two defeats.

Taichi grimaced and Takeru gulped, but Yamato frowned. "Great; now he's bragging about it," the golden-blonde muttered under his breath. He turned to the team's Dragon. "Taichi, you're it. How are we gonna defeat him?"

Taichi studied every part of their revamped foe and grimaced again, knowing Yamato wouldn't like his analysis. "Sora's probably right, Yama. His defences look iron-clad and those things on his shoulders would do some hefty damage by their appearance."

Refusing to accept their Dragon was giving up just like that, Yamato lunged at Taichi and punched him hard in the face.

Reeling from the punch, Taichi stared down Yamato with fire in his eyes. "You bastard!" he snapped, tackling him to the ground. He raised a clenched fist as if about to punch him but, before he could do it, Kouichi pulled him off of Yamato.

"Now's not the time to be fighting each other!" he said emphatically. "How about you direct some of that energy towards BelialVamdemon?"

"Why should I bother?" Taichi shot back, still enraged.

"Even if the odds are stacked against us, what choice do we have?" Kouichi asked. "We can't just stand around and let him walk all over us... We've got to try and stop him!"

"Fine, fine..." sighed Taichi. "At least you know how to make a point without resorting to violence," he added, glaring angrily at Yamato.

"Why do you two have to fight all the time?" Hikari asked her brother sadly.

"Ask him! He's the one who started it!" Taichi replied, pointing accusingly at the other boy.

"Enough, Taichi!" Kouichi rebuked, shaking his head and rolling his eyes in frustration. Really, how would these children have gotten this far without him?

Stifled snickers came from Keiko and Meiko couldn't help but join in.

PicoDevimon stared at the hostile boys, as if he couldn't believe they were doing this at a crucial point in their mission to save Odaiba. "What, are you crazy?!" He sniped at them, hesitating for a moment when he realized their glares were on him. "This is exactly what he wants you to do. You're falling for his trap. I thought Courage and Friendship were stronger than that!"

Taichi and Yamato stared at the bat for a moment longer, then turned to each other and Yamato swore. He made a show of clearing his throat and then blurted out: "That was uncalled for; it won't happen again."

Taichi quirked an eyebrow, a faint smirk on his face. "Apology accepted." Turning to the rest of his team, he added: "Let's work out how we can beat this guy. Any suggestions?"

There was some rapid typing coming from Koushiro's laptop, before the auburn-haired boy glanced up. "He seems to be a level above Ultimate, in a stage called Super Ultimate. It's an extra form very few Digimon have; only the strongest are able to reach it. Our Digimon can only reach the Ultimate level presently, so there's a high probability we will lose against him."

"W-We're still going to try, though, right?" Jyou stammered out.

"You bet we are!" a rallied Taichi said with a grin. "We'll hit him with everything we've got!"

"This would probably be a good chance for you to try out your evolution upgrades," noted Koushiro, turning towards Tentomon. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" replied the insect Digimon; at once, Koushiro's Digivice began to glow, as did his partner. He evolved: first to Kabuterimon, then AtlurKabuterimon and finally, HerakleKabuterimon.

"Oh man!" Gomamon exclaimed, staring in awe at Tentomon's new form. "C'mon, Jyou! I wanna see what I evolve to!"

"Well, if you're ready, then so am I!" Jyou replied, pushing up his glasses. As his Digivice started to glow, Gomamon began to morph into Ikkakumon, then Zudomon, before reaching his Ultimate level: Vikemon.

"Nice upgrade!" growled the Digimon as he turned to face BelialVamdemon. "Mjollnir!" he shouted, unsheathing the hammer from his back and hurling it towards BelialVamdemon. The hammer struck him with an earth-shattering boom… but he seemed unaffected.

"… What?" said Jyou, dumbstruck. "He isn't even hurt!"

A dark chuckle was their only warning, before an intense wave of darkness spread rapidly from the 'mouths' on BelialVamdemon's shoulders. Despite struggling to stay in their Ultimate forms, the Chosen Digimon were forced to devolve; even the Perfect Digimon unwillingly changed back. They lay on the ground weakly, no strength left to evolve again.

A Devidramon came at his master's beckoning and shackled the Chosen Digimon, watching them realize they were now the vampire's belongings. BelialVamdemon sealed the Child of Light in a tower of his castle back in the Digital World. "The rest of you are now my blood stock. I've expended a lot of energy and I will need to drink at night."

"Hikari!" yelled Taichi as his sister vanished into the Digital World. Even though he was held down by shackles, he instinctively stuck his hand out as if trying to grab her.

"I've failed her..." said Wizarmon, tears forming in his eyes. The elven Digimon buried his face into his gloved hands, sobbing. For the first time in a long time, he felt completely and utterly alone. Tailmon was gone and now Hikari was, too; what was the use of his friend's sacrifice if he couldn't protect his partner?

Taichi, meanwhile, was still holding his hand out, stupefied. It seemed as though his mind couldn't process the idea that his sister had been taken from him.

"How sad it is to break up a family," BelialVamdemon said mockingly. "Well, here's something to take your mind off the subject… it's feeding time!"

To the horror of the other Chosen, he unshackled Taichi and began to drag him away. The boy scarcely seemed to be aware of what was happening, continuing to stare vacantly at where Hikari had once been.

"Taichi, no!" Yamato yelled, as he watched his friend get dragged off by his shirt collar. He banged his gloved fist on the ground, keeping an eye on the Devidramon guarding them. "No, damn it! This wasn't how it was supposed to go."

He regretted fighting with Taichi. Like the rest of his team-mates, Yamato just wanted to save Odaiba and that was the end of it. A life lived peacefully with the Digimon after this all blew over was what they all wanted.

But now, BelialVamdemon had the upper hand. Knowing Hikari's Light powers would kill him if he attempted to drink from her, the vampire deliberately tore her away from her brother, sealing her in his castle.

With their Digimon absolutely drained from the energy-sucking wave of darkness, it seemed they had no hope. Not to mention, Taichi was the bastard's first blood slave.

They really needed a miracle right about now.

"Please… Tailmon, if you're still here… Please help us." Yamato sounded broken as he wrapped his arms around his legs and hid his face.


	11. Through the Barrier

Taichi struggled weakly as BelialVamdemon drank from him. Seeming to realize the situation he was now in, as opposed to before, he beat his fists against the vampire's head. "N-No... P-Please stop..." His protest was faint as he felt the life being drained from him.

It made BelialVamdemon start; recalling that humans needed blood to survive just as much as they needed food and water. He swallowed the current mouthful and licked his lips, satisfied with his fill. He drew back and placed the fainted boy on the ground, grumbling about the weak hits he had received.

BelialVamdemon knew Courage would 'come to' when he realized his blood was being consumed and knew he would be struck. But he honestly had not put much thought into how much the Yagami boy cared for his sister. Light was obviously an important person to all of them and it seemed that the older children all took responsibility in caring for the younger ones.

Keeping that in mind, he still had to punish Stingmon for betraying him. What better way to do that but to hang his partner on a wall? Yes, he would move onto Kindness next. But first, matters had to be attended to.

"Shackle him again and give him minimal food and water when he wakes up. Get him used to being a blood slave." Belial instructed his Devidramon soldier.

The devil dragon nodded, not speaking. He didn't need to. Nodding or shaking his head was enough. His lord knew what he was saying.

Kouichi hugged the shaking form of young Ken. Ken had witnessed everything that had happened to Taichi and believed it was his fault. Just like he thought it was his fault his brother had died and Hikari-san had been sealed away in the Digital World.

Kouichi hugged Ken tighter, sensing what the young boy must be feeling. "It's not your fault, Ken. None of this is. Not even the death of your brother is your fault." He nodded towards BelialVamdemon. "It's his fault and always will be."

Kouichi gazed towards where Taichi was now being reshackled and he frowned. Why was _he_ shackled when he was not a Chosen? The Kimura boy found the vampire's reasoning to be flawed. However, he knew BelialVamdemon wouldn't let him go all the same. Not when he associated with the Chosen Children.

He wondered if Osamu had felt this despair and hopelessness as he sent Ken away from Vamdemon that night, knowing they were his last moments. Did he regret not saving them both?

 _Never_. Osamu's voice came from inside his mind. _I would do it again many times over if I had to_.

 _Osamu... I'm sorry it happened like this_ , Kouichi admitted. _I would have found a way to protect you both, somehow_. Kouichi regretted not being there in time, not realizing that a murder was being committed so close to where he was walking that night. He felt so bad.

 _It's not your fault, Kouichi. Like you said, it's Belial's_. Osamu reaffirmed. _There was nothing you could have-_

 _I wish there had been, though!_ Kouichi interrupted. He felt so much guilt weigh him down every day since then, it was unbelievable.

Osamu's spirit sent a pulse of comfort and reassurance through their connection. _The main thing is you're there for them now. I don't see that changing any time soon. Not as long as_ he's _alive_.

Kouichi didn't respond. Osamu knew he didn't need to; he'd managed to convince the older boy that being there for the Chosen was payment enough and thanks from himself for saving Ken.

 _Thank you, Osamu_.

Osamu merely smiled and Kouichi felt the warmth of that smile.

Sora had been watching Kouichi and Ken, eventually realizing that Osamu's spirit was talking to Kouichi by the boy's facial expressions. She guessed the conversation was not a pretty one, based on those expressions. The carrot-haired girl wasn't that far from the truth. She grimaced as she worked it out.

Yamato and Takeru were next to her. Sora's own expression changed to that of concern, especially after hearing Yamato so broken like that. Taichi had just been dragged off and then Yamato pleads for Tailmon's ghost to help them. She thought that was sweet, but Tailmon was no longer around, right?

On the other hand, if her ghost did still linger, maybe she would help them somehow? Sora wasn't sure how, but Yamato was right. They needed a miracle. Badly. And they needed it soon.

"Please, Tailmon. Help us fight off this monster." Sora pleaded to the feline's spirit, hoping the Adult level would hear her.

A light shone where Tailmon's body had burst into data and their ally reformed. Sora looked at Tailmon, tears filling her eyes when she remembered Wizarmon was asleep due to the emotional and physical drain he'd experienced. She bowed her head in respect at Tailmon.

Tailmon walked towards her, pawsteps as silent as the breeze. She reached towards the girl, but stopped in shock when her gloved paw went through Sora's body. The feline cast her eyes down; saddened by the events that caused her death, but knew she had to push through it.

"I came when you called," she told Sora. Tailmon had her own plans to interrupt BelialVamdemon's scheme. She'd been reforming still when Yamato called for her, which was why she hadn't come sooner. "I'll disrupt him as best as I can. But I have to return to the Digital World afterwards."

"Of course!" Sora nodded, understanding Tailmon completely.

Tailmon headed in the vampire's direction, intending to well and truly berate him. "Vamdemon!" She snapped at him. He turned and glanced down at her, surprised. BelialVamdemon would look more than surprised when she was finished with him, she was sure of that much. "Look how low you've fallen despite your increased size! Your mission to rule this world will not come to pass, as it has before."

"What would you know, Tailmon? You're just a ghost now." Belial retorted.

"I know more than you ever will," she bit out. The attempt to seal Hikari in his castle would collapse, but it wouldn't happen immediately. As much as her heart hated it, Hikari would have to suffer for a while. But she would be there to keep Hikari safe.

"Wizarmon's belief and his desire to reunite with Hikari will succeed. The Chosen will stop you." Tailmon continued, not caring if Belial tried to hurt her. Any attempt to do so would end in failure as the attacks would pass straight through her.

The vampire waved a hand dismissively and continued looking at the night sky. Tailmon frowned, but had to keep to her plan. She walked back to Sora and filled her in on what transpired. Sora couldn't help but feel disappointed at BelialVamdemon's arrogance, even now.

The light that constituted Tailmon's spectral body disappeared and she made her way to the Digital World. Going through the barrier wouldn't be too hard; it was already shattered from what she knew.

As she made her way up to the Digital World, she thought of what to say to Hikari when she reached Vamdemon's castle. It wouldn't be hard to get into there, either; she had formerly worked for the vampire before he killed her after what he deemed as betrayal.

Tailmon didn't see it as betrayal, though. She was following her heart when she sided with Wizarmon and helped the Chosen those few times. The feline suspected that her elven friend would be heartbroken that he'd been unable to protect his partner, as well as losing her. She would have to reassure him when she reconfigured that everything was perfectly fine.

She'd saved Hikari. The Chosen had saved Odaiba. Everything had worked out well in the end. But for now, she had to do her job. And that required breaking into the sealed room in which Hikari was now inhabiting. She tched. Belial made her job too easy sometimes.


	12. Regrets and Hopes

"Don't worry, Ken. I'll find a way to get free and reassure you, I know I will. Hang in there."

Having naturally evolved to his Adult form from his previous stage of Wormmon, Stingmon had felt the bond snap into place as soon as he picked up young Ken that night. He also knew he had to betray his Lord and get the kid to safety, but he was never really on Vamdemon's side to begin with.

Pity the vampire realized that too late.

Stingmon believed everything had been going according to plan, until they hit the snag of not being able to defeat Vamdemon. The wasp Digimon knew it wasn't time for him to evolve further, which was unfortunate.

But perhaps he would be able to after the time-skip that Homeostasis whispered about in his mind. He would love to reach the Perfect level and beyond. If he was that strong, he would surely be able to break out of these chains and help the children.

For now, he had to stay put.

Stingmon glanced over to where Ken was sleeping against an alert Kouichi and he felt his heart break for all of the children, not just his own partner. Even Kouichi, who wasn't a Chosen, but associated with them. And as such, Belial deemed him a threat.

However, in light of what had transpired, Stingmon knew the vampire was getting too cocky. Just because Kouichi wasn't presently a Chosen didn't mean he wouldn't become one after their mission was over. The wasp actually hoped Ken's adopted older brother figure did become a Chosen, so that he could share in their experiences.

Still looking at the older boy, Stingmon could see the resemblance to the deceased Osamu. _If I'd arrived sooner, could I have saved them both? But if I had, some other child may have died. Nothing would have been accomplished in the end_. He felt saddened by this reality.

* * *

 _It's my fault we got caught. It's my fault Osamu-nii-chan died. It's my fault Taichi-nii-san is bleeding_. Ken was grief-stricken.

The poor child was reliving each moment as it happened and more, causing him to start crying in his sleep. It wasn't long before his crying woke him with a start and he felt Kouichi's grip instinctively tighten, as if the older boy was trying to protect him from the demons of his mind. He rubbed Ken's back with one hand and murmured words of comfort.

"Thank you, Kouichi-nii-san," mumbled a still upset Ken. He didn't like being upset or crying about his team-mates when he suspected that they were all hurting as much as he was, maybe even more.

The young Ichijouji wiped his eyes free of tears and blearily looked at his team-mates. Ken noticed they were all starting to withdraw into themselves, especially Yamato and Koushiro who were the most depressed of all: Yamato because of the fight he had with Taichi before they got caught and still blaming himself, and Koushiro because he'd just lost his girlfriend for who knew how long.

Ken murmured to Kouichi that he wanted to try and talk to them and the Kimura boy agreed, noting how withdrawn they were too. The younger Ichijouji sidled quietly up to the elder golden-blonde.

"Yamato-nii-san? I'm sorry about all of this." Ken tried to apologize, but the golden-blonde ignored him. Thinking Yamato was angry with him, he placed a hand on Yamato's shoulder. "Please accept my apology, Yamato-nii-san." His voice rose with slight insistence.

Finally, Yamato pulled his head up out of his huddled position and Ken got a fright. Yamato's eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under his eyes, indicating exhaustion. Ken didn't know how much time Yamato had left before he collapsed and his hand shook as he withdraw it.

"Forgive me, Yamato-nii-san. I'm so sorry. I won't-"

"It's fine."

* * *

Yamato was absolutely exhausted and his eyes were bloodshot to prove it. He hadn't been sleeping well lately and his fight with Taichi ate at him like there was no tomorrow.

So when he told Ken it was fine, there was no emotion in his voice. He didn't think he could go another night without a full night's rest. Why he'd been restricting his own rest would make no sense to Gabumon and, now that he thought about it, seemed pretty stupid in the long run.

Yamato didn't even notice when Ken drew back, as if afraid of his bloodshot eyes. He dimly heard Kouichi stifle a snicker, before the boy spoke. "You really went overboard, didn't you Yamato?"

The golden-blonde absently nodded. He was past caring by this point; he just wanted the worlds to be saved already, so he could go home and catch up on his sleep. The movement made Gabumon stir and the Child level sleepily looked up at his partner.

"Yamato!" Gabumon cried urgently, but soft enough that the Devidramon guards wouldn't hear him.

When the Chosen of Friendship didn't reply, Gabumon pressed the issue. "Your eyes. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Yamato still didn't answer, instead lying down and rolling onto his side. He'd made it clear without saying anything that he didn't want to be disturbed.

Gabumon frantically glanced at Kouichi, who shrugged, just as confused on the golden-blonde's behaviour as the Digimon was. Gabumon bowed his head, feeling utterly separated from his partner more than ever.

Yamato didn't care how they won or how they got free from the chains. He just wanted it to all be over, BelialVamdemon dead… everything finished. He wasn't sure why he felt apathetic all of a sudden, nor did he care. All he looked forward to was a nice long rest in his comfortable and cozy bed.

* * *

Koushiro was shackled beside Meiko and he had his eyes closed, but was not asleep. _Hikari is not with me_.

The auburn-haired genius disliked that fact very much. He would have preferred to be sealed with Hikari than remain here trapped in the real world. What would the siblings' parents have to say about this? Koushiro hated not being able to do anything; it made him feel like a failure.

Failure to the team, failure to the world…

He knew they had to save the worlds somehow, but how? How was it even possible currently when their enemy had the upper-hand over them? Koushiro sighed sadly and tried not to think of Hikari, but her absence was affecting his emotions.

"Koushiro-san..." Meiko's soft whisper reached his ears.

Koushiro sighed again and decided to cease moping, as he glanced over at the girl with black hair beside him. "Yes, Meiko-chan?"

Nervous as she was, the genius noticed with an interest that her eyes were shining with determination. "Do you think we'll be able to get out of this mess?"

Here, Koushiro paused and gave some thought to the question. He'd suspected from the beginning that they would be able to escape from the chains somehow. It was just a matter of _how_. He wasn't sure how to word his answer so she'd understand.

Koushiro shrugged mentally; he might as well give her the truth. Nothing would be lost from it, as far as he knew.

"I know we'll be able to get out of this eventually. I'm pretty sure you will get your partner Digimon too, after this is all over." He reassured the older girl by taking her hand firmly.

Meiko let out an excited gasp and smiled happily at him. "Really? Wow, I can't wait."

Koushiro smiled faintly back. He wouldn't interrupt her joy to remind her of their current situation. If she was happy, it might start reaching the others and turn their frowns upside-down.


	13. Light's Return

"It's time, Hikari."

Hikari heard Tailmon's spirit and she glanced over at her, quietly nodding consent. Three years had passed since she had been taken from her team-mates.

The younger Yagami hated every second of it, but she endured and suffered silently. She missed every one of her friends so much and her parents must be so worried about her. What on earth were they doing without her? How was onii-chan coping… and Wizarmon!

Hikari gasped wordlessly and put her hands up to her mouth. Her partner must have been devastated when she disappeared. Broken that he had lost his best friend and then her.

But things were sorting themselves out now. Soon she would be reunited with her team-mates and partner, as well as her precious family.

Tailmon walked towards Hikari and settled into her body. Possession was the only way the trip back was going to work. Hikari would know about everything that happened around her and didn't talk so Tailmon's focus wasn't broken. The now eleven-year-old stayed unusually calm as Tailmon's spirit guided her back to Odaiba, something that unnerved the ghost a bit.

Hikari had the chance to observe the environment as they came closer to the ground. She was shocked that the plant life was dead or rotting away and she wondered what caused it.

 _Belial's still alive_ , Tailmon responded. _It's his influence_.

 _They haven't been able to break free then_ , Hikari surmised. Part of her wasn't surprised at this outcome, but the other part was also disappointed. Disappointed that her brother hadn't been able to recover from his blooding to get her team-mates away from the vampire.

 _Don't assume so quickly. They may have_ , Tailmon chided. _They may have found back-up Chosen after all this time and be working on a plan to strike him down once and for all_.

 _I'm sorry_ , the girl apologized as they landed on the ground. She studied everywhere, sensing something off.

Tailmon made a noise of dissent. _Don't be. You're just trying to help. You did not know_.

"Hn," Hikari agreed. They were being watched, she was sure of it. She mentioned it to Tailmon, who had felt the same sensation as soon as they touched down.

Eventually, a team of children emerged from the spot they were hiding in. Her team-mates were there, including three new friends with Perfect level Digimon already. Taichi came to the front and introduced the newcomers. "This is Daisuke, Miyako and Iori. Their partners are V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadimon."

Turning back to his younger sister, Taichi asked: "How did you get here?"

Tailmon loosened her control on the girl and stepped away from her. "I guided her back." Seeing that the rest of the Digimon were arriving, Tailmon nodded at Hikari and disappeared again.

Hikari moaned softly in disappointment, knowing Wizarmon would have liked to say goodbye. She noticed her partner coming up to her, worry creasing his brow.

"What's the matter, Hikari?" He asked after he hugged her tightly. The elven Digimon had been beside himself with anxiety when she was taken back then. He hadn't been able to calm down for a long time. But now that she was back with them, she was sure there would be a great many stories to tell of near misses and successful escapes.

Hikari smiled, reassuring her partner that everything was alright. She missed Tailmon already, but she had promised the feline she would keep her secret until the time was right. "I'm alright, Wizarmon. I missed all of you so much." The younger Yagami hugged each and every one of her team-mates.

She knew from the grins on their faces they were just as pleased that she was back; their trump card had returned, why wouldn't they be pleased events had changed in their favour? Light was home at last.

* * *

He was so, so happy that Hikari had come back to them. Wizarmon was surprised at how much she'd grown.

Like Tailmon had thought and Hikari guessed, the elven Digimon had been grieving for his partner for ages. He couldn't bear that she wasn't around, that he couldn't protect her. Wizarmon hadn't acted out, but instead kept to himself – helping the team when required and always thinking of some way to break the chains they'd been in.

For months, he wished that he'd been sealed with Hikari. Fortunately, one of the others managed to sway him from those thoughts with the repeated reassurances that Tailmon was doing her job. She would bring Hikari back to them, one way or another.

Having been slowly convinced, Wizarmon mentally took a step back and realized how his behaviour had affected Takeru and Keiko. He hadn't wanted them to become wary of him, but knew it would take time for them to warm up to him again. The mage regretted his actions and spoke about it to Jyou.

The cobalt blue-haired boy advised him to take it steady with the two youngest, as they were more open to being influenced. Reliability also commented to open up more about his worries, so Wizarmon took that advice on board. Wizarmon wouldn't make others worry ever again.

"Where's Tailmon?" He asked his partner quietly, figuring his old friend had brought his partner back.

Hikari looked at him sadly and shook her head. "She's gone, Wizarmon. She had to reconfigure."

Wizarmon blinked, surprised but then saddened by the news. He bowed his head, respecting Tailmon's wish, but wishing that she'd stayed to say goodbye. If only she had… He would have been able to talk about many things.

But to reconfigure… Did that mean she knew something he didn't? Was she possibly going to become a partner to one of the Chosen's children? _What is Homeostasis up to?_

* * *

Meiko proudly showed off her new partner to Hikari. The shy girl loved her Digimon friend; Meicoomon meant the world to her.

She had received Meicoomon a year ago when Daisuke, Miyako and Iori showed up with their partners. It had taken Chibimon, Poromon and Upamon a bit of time to reach and get used to their Child and Adult forms. The next thing she knew, they evolved to their Perfect forms the same time Meicoomon did. _She was a stunning Angewomon_ , Meiko thought.

Only difference was that Meicoomon reverted back to herself, whereas V-mon, Armadimon and Hawkmon's Perfect forms didn't.

Meiko couldn't believe how efficient all the Digimon were in battle. They were definite powerhouses, even if the newcomers would take time to get to the strength level of the more experienced ones. She didn't mind, as long as they all fought to protect each other.

Meiko knew that with the extra Digimon on their team, they would beat BelialVamdemon for sure. It was just a matter of time now. His days were numbered.

"Ne, Meiko?" Meicoomon purred as she lay on Meiko's lap. Meiko glanced down at her partner curiously. The orange and black feline pointed a paw in Hikari's direction. "Who's she?"

"That's Hikari," Meiko clarified, going on to explain that the young Yagami was one of the children who befriended her three years ago. Meiko said Hikari had been the one to give herself and Keiko hope that not everything was horrible, reassuring them they would likely get their own partners.

With everything going on back then, Keiko got her partner first in the form of PicoDevimon – Vamdemon's wisecracking, yet snarky lieutenant.


	14. Final Reflections

Jyou had noticed the effect Wizarmon's anxiety had on Takeru and Keiko. He couldn't say he hadn't seen it coming. Wizarmon clearly loved and respected Hikari a great deal. However, he smiled somewhat when the mage realized he'd had an adverse effect on the two youngest.

When Wizarmon came to him to talk about it, he offered the Adult level some advice, knowing he would take it on board. That was the type of person Wizarmon was, always willing to listen to advice whenever he made a mistake and grow from that mistake. Jyou knew Tailmon would be proud of Wizarmon; if she hadn't died, that is.

But she had and they were going to fix that by deleting BelialVamdemon once and for all. Nothing would stop them from completing the mission and saving Odaiba. Jyou also knew there was no room for error; they couldn't get even the slightest attack wrong when they faced off against the vampire.

He was strong alone, but they were a team and had the hopes of everyone in the district riding on their shoulders. They could not afford to lose.

The Kido boy turned to his partner, Gomamon. He was still kind of pessimistic, but thankful that Gomamon was as cheeky as ever. "Gomamon, what do you think our chances are of beating BelialVamdemon?"

"This again?" The seal teased, grinning as his human became flustered. "Relax, Jyou. We'll win for sure. It'll take more than any of Vamdemon's forms to beat the spirit out of us. Taichi and Hikari have got it all sorted."

Jyou sighed and Gomamon detected a hint of frustration. "I know. I just want our district to go back to the way it was, before he invaded."

Gomamon nodded, understanding Jyou's pain. "I don't think that's possible, though. His darkness has tainted too much of the environment. The plants are all dead and will only start regrowing if we can get the sunlight to return. There's no life in the Bay, all the animals died. They'll only came back if there's sun and food to feed on."

"Don't give up hope yet, Jyou!" Piyomon piped up. Sora's partner knew they could and _would_ win. There was no place for quitters. Everyone had to believe and, in turn, that belief would push them to victory.

Sora came over, taking Jyou's hand to reassure him. "Piyomon's right. We can do this."

* * *

Back then, Takeru began closing himself off from everyone, even his own brother. That's how much Wizarmon's anxiety affected him. And he wasn't the only one – Keiko had been affected by the negative feelings as well. She just didn't show it as much, but Meiko and Sora knew.

Takeru was always getting queries as to how he was doing from Patamon. It was beginning to irritate him a little, but he never said anything to his partner maliciously. He couldn't help but think it, though, and that honestly scared him. He developed a wariness of Wizarmon without realizing it and that hurt a part of both of them, especially when Wizarmon was apologetic for his actions.

Knowing that the elven Digimon was now making a conscious effort to talk more about his worries lightened Takeru's mind, but it would still take some time to completely trust Wizarmon again. It wasn't his fault that he worried about Hikari, but still...

Anyway, Takeru watched the going ons of the team currently. He wondered why Kouichi hadn't been given a Digimon partner, whereas Meiko had been. That didn't sit right with him; wasn't it that both siblings were meant to get a partner of their own? Yes, Kouichi wasn't biologically Ken's brother, but Ken's brother's ghost was inside Kouichi, so didn't that count for _anything?_

Apparently not, as Fate would have it. Takeru thought that was hugely unfair, but knew he couldn't really do anything about it. Didn't mean he had to like the idea.

Look who came over but Kouichi himself. Takeru decided to get his opinion on the matter, even if it didn't mean anything in the end. "Don't you think you should have gotten your own partner?"

Kouichi blinked as he faced Takeru, knowing the issue was a sore subject for him. "What makes you think that? Just because I have Osamu's ghost inside me doesn't automatically mean I'm entitled to a Digimon of my own. I don't think it works like that, Takeru."

"It should!" The younger golden-blonde bit out, causing Yamato to jerk his head around to see what was going on. "You are Ken's brother technically, so you should get one." When Yamato saw they were at _that_ again, he sighed and shook his head.

"You know it doesn't work like that, Takeru. Let it go." The elder called over.

Takeru made to protest again, but Kouichi rested a hand on his shoulder. Takeru looked back and Kouichi shook his head no. The younger boy's lip twitched as if he was going to refuse to listen, but then submitted.

* * *

For all that she had been affected by Wizarmon's anxiety, Keiko never closed herself off from anyone like Takeru did. She just didn't speak about it. Like at all. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about it, she just didn't see the point. Keiko knew Wizarmon had made an innocent mistake; he was only fretting for his partner, after all. She was sure any of their Digimon friends would have done the same if one of them was separated from their Digimon.

The former Dark Seed girl was broken from her thoughts by PicoDevimon's prodding. "What is it?" She asked, her voice thick with buried emotion.

A short cackle, but then the mischievous grin turned serious. "You should talk to someone about it. It's clearly eating at you, Keiko."

PicoDevimon never thought he'd get partnered up to a Chosen. It still surprised him to this day what Chosen Children were capable of. However, seeing his own partner so indifferent like this was bugging him and he wanted to do something about it. He wanted to see her reckless again, like the time she jumped off a collapsing building to save him. That really touched him, even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

With Keiko and the Chosen Children, he felt loved and needed, not used like his old situation. With a heavy exhale, he knew it was going to be difficult for them to adjust to being back in sunlight after they'd won, but he knew they could do it.

They were the Chosen Children, they could do anything!

Keiko sighed herself. She didn't want to bother anyone with her problem, but knew she had to now that PicoDevimon had brought it up.

* * *

The time of victory was nigh. The Digimon had been freed from their shackles some time after Hikari had been sealed. They had fought and trained each other, honing their skills, wanting to be the best.

Taichi and Hikari had spoken about the issue between themselves and the rest of the team. It was agreed on without a doubt that the Yagami siblings would be the ones to personally eliminate BelialVamdemon. How they would do it was a topic kept secret between them, but Yamato at least had an idea.


	15. Taste of Victory

The elder golden-blonde was proud of them for taking a stand. He suspected none of the others would have had enough strength of mind or courage to do so. Not that he was saying they were completely weak, just that they wouldn't have been able to match someone of Belial's power.

Yamato frowned at how their world was covered in darkness, but then turned and faced the Yagami siblings. "I seriously hope this works, you two. We can't afford to be like _this_ any longer." He waved a hand at how their district was as black as night.

Hikari's mouth thinned and Taichi only nodded. "I know, Yama. We will beat him. We've come too far not to."

Both Hikari and Yamato noticed how Taichi unconsciously rubbed where his neck had been bitten numerous times by the vampire. They shared a glance, with Yamato's eyes narrowing and getting his point across. Hikari sighed and nodded slightly.

Yamato and Hikari walked away from Taichi to the side. He frowned, watching Taichi closely. "He's mentally scarred from being Belial's bloodstock."

The golden-blonde looked at Hikari again. "You've obviously grown up a lot since your ordeal began. I hate having to ask this... but you'll need to grow up a bit more. Taichi needs protecting, just as he's protected you. Can we count on you to watch your brother's back?"

"Sure, Yamato-san!" Hikari nodded emphatically. She would watch her onii-chan's back and protect him from anything that slipped past their defences. The younger Yagami wanted to make her parents proud.

The only way she could do that was for her and onii-chan to crush BelialVamdemon utterly out of existence, so no further reincarnations of him could occur.

Koushiro came over to her as Yamato went to check on Takeru. Out of all of her team-mates, the genius had been the most concerned while she'd been away. But now that she was back, he couldn't seem to overcome some sort of awkward state that hadn't been between them before.

"Neh, Koushiro?" Hikari murmured, looking into his eyes as he turned to face her. "Are you alright? You don't seem yourself."

Caught off guard, Koushiro froze. _It was true_ , he realized, _and it took my girlfriend to make me realize it myself_. He wasn't sure why, but he was nervous around her now.

"I don't understand it myself, but I'm unprepared when I'm around you. It's like my sixth sense is telling me you're going to get hurt in the fight and I don't want you to. Not because of me. I care so much for-"

Koushiro was cut off by surprise when Hikari took his hand. He looked up from having lowered his head and blinked, shocked, when he saw her smiling.

"You are my closest friend, Koushiro. They are all my dearest friends; I love them all equally. No one will have to endure any more hurt or suffering any more."

Wizarmon strolled over to the couple's side. He was delighted that they'd been reunited. He truly was, but the fight wasn't going to be easy.

The upcoming fight against BelialVamdemon was going to be a hard one, but not too difficult for Taichi and Hikari. They had been preparing for this since they'd gotten free, after all. Hikari had even done her own type of training while sealed in the vampire's castle.

All of their partners had been strengthening themselves as well so, really, it should be a cinch for WarGreymon and Wizarmon's Ultimate form to permanently delete their sworn enemy. The only issue was how easily their foe was going to accept defeat. Knowing him, he wouldn't.

But they would win.

There was no doubt about that.

They were the Chosen Children. They were a team and they would survive or perish together. That was what they had promised each other. Right now, they were super keen on surviving. So they _had_ to win, no matter the cost.

With a slight start, Hikari realized her team-mates had slowly made their way over to where she and Koushiro were standing. Knowing what was coming, she looked each of them in the eyes.

One by one, they placed their hands out face down. And then, they yelled: "We can do this and win!"

Taichi faced Agumon and the Digimon of Courage evolved all the way to WarGreymon. Hikari's plan with Wizarmon was to first evolve to Perfect and weaken Belial that way. Then, when WarGreymon had the vampire on the ropes, Mistymon would evolve to his final stage.

Both Digimon would perform the final blow that would end their foe's life forever. No one in any world anywhere would have to deal with him ever again. That was how it should have been.

With no warning, WarGreymon launched a massive fireball at BelialVamdemon who had come to find out what was going on. The vampire was struck and stumbled back, not expecting the sudden attack.

The Dragon Man kept up the offensive. In a very unorthodox move, he removed the shield from his back and began hitting Belial over the head with it, attempting to draw data from the cuts the weapon left on his head.

Eventually, he had to return the shield to his back as BelialVamdemon swatted him away in annoyance. WarGreymon smiled, though. The cuts were small, but they'd drawn data.

Now, the Digimon of Courage proceeded to slash and kick at those cuts, intending to make them bigger. He was honestly surprised Belial hadn't caught onto their plan yet, or made any move to stop them from attacking. _What's with that?_ WarGreymon wondered. _It's like he's given up. But why?_

Regardless, the Ultimate dragon gave no leeway on his attacks. He kept switching between each of his main moves, putting pressure on the vampire. More and more data was being drawn out each time the gashes got bigger.

This time, he used a combo of Great Tornado and Gaia Force.

And there it was, the noise they'd been waiting for. An audible crack. BelialVamdemon's Digi Core, his heart as such, had cracked. It made their foe easy pickings for what was about to happen next.

"Wizarmon evolve to... Mistymon!" The sword-wielding mage appeared once more. He stood with his body straight and arms out, even his sword arm, as a blinding light poured from his body.

The vampire howled in agony, one hand clutching his chest where the Digi Core was located. His other was vainly held across his face as he tried to protect his eyes, but to no avail.

The Digimon's howls and how he writhed his body in pain shook the children to their souls. But they wouldn't let his suffering linger in their minds, considering the pain he had caused them. Hikari nodded to Mistymon.

He steeled his gaze and returned the gesture. "Mistymon evolve to... ChaosDukemon!"

Both Ultimate Digimon nodded at each other. It was time to finish Belial once and for all. They charged at him in unison.

"Great Tornado!"

"Spiral Wailer!"

ChaosDukemon attacked with his lance, Balmung, as lightning spiralled about the blade and into Belial's body. WarGreymon spiralled forward, drilling into their foe's chest. The Digi Core couldn't cope with the pressure.

It completely shattered and BelialVamdemon disappeared, not a cloud of data to be seen.

It was over at last. They had WON.


End file.
